Choc
by P'tite Mie
Summary: Pourquoi ne neige-t-il jamais dans le quartier ? Pourquoi y a-t-il seulement de la pluie, de la grêle et des orages ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux légers flocons qui tombent du ciel en hiver... ? Traduction du one-shot de Cat's Eye, "Hit".


**Choc**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

Pourquoi ne neige-t-il jamais dans le quartier ? Pourquoi y a-t-il seulement de la pluie, de la grêle et des orages ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux légers flocons qui tombent du ciel en hiver... ?

Voici l'histoire...

oOo

Il l'avait vue. La voiture. Il l'avait vue venir. Il savait parfaitement le danger que représentait cette voiture. Mort. Destruction. Malheur. Tristesse. Il était parfaitement capable de comprendre que la seule chose que la voiture pourrait apporter serait la Douleur.

Et Kevin était pile dans le rayon de « la Douleur ».

Il ne supporterait pas de blesser quelqu'un de plus. Il ne supportait pas de sabrer tous ses proches. Il détestait malmener leur peau. Quand il vivait seul, c'était plus simple. Il était la seule personne qu'il eût jamais coupée, et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il pouvait se couper le visage… Mais, apparemment, tout le monde ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Les gens du quartier n'avaient finalement plus tellement besoin de lui. Il savait que la plupart d'entre eux ne voulaient que ses compétences. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous au départ. Mais, quand il s'est avéré être dangereux, personne ne voulait plus rien avoir à voir avec lui.

Excepté trois personnes. Il y avait Peg, qui l'avait emmené dans ce monde, qui l'avait fait sortir de son château solitaire pour profiter de la vraie nourriture, pour profiter de la compagnie, pour être impliqué à la vie en société.

Et puis, il y avait Kim, qu'il aimait tendrement. Sa colère fut incontrôlable quand elle partit avec Jim, qui n'appréciait pas Kim pour la belle femme qu'elle était. Il ne voulait pas que Jim aie _son_ bel ange de glace. _Sa_ belle reine des neiges. La princesse de son royaume glacé. Mais trop tard, il s'était rendu compte que ses réactions avaient été trop violentes, et il les regretta profondément.

Il y avait aussi Kevin. Dans un premier temps, Kevin semblait ne s'intéresser à lui que pour son statut « d'outil », comme un monstre avec lequel on pourrait épater les gens. Mais, Kevin avait passé ce stade et était devenu un véritable ami. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et agréable que Kevin pour ami, mais celui-ci l'acceptait de toute façon.

Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de regrets. Tellement qu'il était difficile de les compter. Il n'en avait pas pris la peine. Il voulait payer ses dettes. Il voulait se repentir de quelque manière qu'il le pouvait.

Il y avait une façon…

Alors qu'il se trouvait avec son père dans le château, ils avaient étudié des romances, afin de lui apprendre à agir si une femme devait être attirée par lui. Dans son esprit, il a récité la ligne : _Mourir pour celle que vous aimez est le sacrifice le plus pur et vrai ..._

_Serait-ce suffisant?_ Peut-être que sauver Kevin ne le serait pas assez ...

Mais il s'en fichait. Peg allait le ramener au château bientôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Kim ne quitterait jamais son bien-aimé Jim, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Et Kevin allait mourir s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait…

Il avait pris sa décision.

_**Pov Kevin :**_

Trop tard, j'avais remarqué la voiture. Trop tard, j'avais vu les phares. Trop tard, j'avais réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire.

Je fermai mes yeux, me préparant à ressentir une douleur insupportable. Je priai silencieusement le Seigneur, lui demandant de prendre soin de mon âme [excusez-moi, je ne connais pas d'équivalent en français…], malgré les péchés que j'avais commis au fil des ans. J'étais encore à l'école, non ? J'allais faire des erreurs, non ? Il ne pouvait pas regarder au-delà de toutes les petites fautes que j'ai faites et voir le bon en moi ?

_Maman, je suis désolé, je ne t'ai jamais assez dit « je t'aime ». Père, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir ramené des « A » à la maison. Kim, je suis désolé pour avoir mis des grenouilles dans ton matelas à eau. Edward, je suis désolé pour t'avoir considéré comme un monstre ..._

_Au revoir, tout le monde ...!_

J'ai attendu.

Et il est venu. Le choc final...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La voiture venait vers mon front... L'impact est venu sur mes côtes. C'était dur, mais ce n'était pas une voiture, j'en étais sûr. C'était presque comme une épaule...

Je me suis senti repoussé. Je me suis envolé vers ma droite. J'ai atterri de côté sur l'herbe, ce qui me rendit confus également. Je n'étais pas censé aller sous la voiture, et me faire écraser par des roues ?

Je perçus un bruit de bris d'os, mais, curieusement, ce n'étaient pas les miens. Je toussai plusieurs fois, crachant la saleté hors de ma bouche. La voiture s'était arrêtée. J'entendis ma sœur hurler, mais mes oreilles, remplies de terre, ne pouvaient rien distinguer. Avec mon bras gauche, je me hissai. Je secouais la tête, gémissant, sentant tout mon côté droit meurtri.

Mais… J'étais… Vivant ?

Comment ?

Je regardai à ma gauche. Une foule s'était formée. J'entendis ma sœur pleurer, le cœur brisé.

Je vis alors pourquoi j'étais encore en vie.

Je regardai, pétrifié. Mais je parvins à grincer un mot.

"E-Edward ...?"

_**Fin Pov Kevin**_

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Au début, Kevin, debout en face de la voiture, les yeux horrifiés face aux phares.

Ensuite, Edward le remplaça.

Edward traversa la rue, et, à l'aide de son épaule, poussa Kevin à l'écart, en toute sécurité sur l'herbe. Il avait peut-être sauvé Kevin...

Mais la voiture était toujours sur le point de percuter quelqu'un...

Kim observa avec horreur Edward se faire écraser par la voiture, et cria lorsque les pneus passèrent sur sa peau pâle vêtue de noir. Elle entendit le craquement écœurant des os tandis que la voiture parcourait l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer, plus que son père paresseux, plus que son petit frère pénible, plus que sa mère surprotectrice, plus que son petit ami pathétique, qui conduisait actuellement la voiture qui a causait tant de douleur à Edward.

"Edward !" cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le véhicule le traversa entièrement, puis s'arrêta brutalement, laissant une marque de pneu sur la chaussée. Mais elle ne se soucia pas de ça. Elle courut vers le corps meurtri gisant dans la rue, les yeux déchirés par la peur.

Ceux d'Edward étaient fermés. Il ne faisait pas un bruit. Il n'en avait pas fait un seul, pas même quand il se fit écraser par la voiture, ou quand il a poussé Kevin, ou quoi que ce soit. Son corps était couvert de sang. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement aplati, elle pouvait voir que ses os avaient été écrasés, même si elle ne pouvait pas les voir piquer sous ses vêtements...

Elle posa ses mains délicatement sur ses épaules, sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas été touchées par la voiture, et commença à le secouer frénétiquement. Des sanglots éclatèrent de ses lèvres, et elle criait parfois désespérément : « Edward ! EDWARD ! »

Son frère vint en tremblant, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut que vaguement. Tout ce dont elle se souciait était l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Edward ! Réveillez-vous ! Ne me quitte pas ! » pleurait-elle. Elle se déplaça autour de lui, plaçant la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux, les larmes se répandant sur son visage parsemé de cicatrices.

« E-Edward... ? » souffla son frère hésitant, mettant sa main sur son bras. Tout le monde se pressait autour de lui. Un silence étrange recouvrit le quartier, seulement rompu par les cris incontrôlables de Kim.

Soudain, un second bruit apparut, un faible gémissement. Les yeux de Kim s'ouvrirent. Elle baissa son regard vers Edward, dont les paupières vibraient.

« Edward ! » cria-t-elle, la joie de remplissant sa voix.

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent lentement. Kevin et Kim pouvaient clairement voir qu'il fallut à Edward toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux encore mi-ouverts, sans parler de sa respiration. Il observa autour de lui un instant, avec le même regard impassible qu'il portait toujours. Kim crut voir une lueur de joie scintillant dans ses yeux, mais ne put en être sûre, car son regard dériva vers Kevin.

« Est-ce que… Kevin… Va bien ? » dit Edward aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était encore qu'un murmure.

« Oui… Je vais bien... Edward, tu m'as sauvé... » fit Kevin.

Edward parvint à faire un petit sourire. « Bien… » murmura-t-il. Tout le monde attendait silencieusement qu'Edward parle à nouveau.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Kevin inspira.

« Edward… Tu vas mourir ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête en soupirant de la douleur. Les yeux de Kim s'effrayèrent à nouveau. « Edward...»

« Alors ? Et si le monstre mourrait… »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Jim titubant, évidemment, ou du moins partiellement ivre. Il portait toujours son habituel sourire narquois sur son visage, qui sembla s'amplifier à la vue d'Edward gisant sur la route. « Il ne tranchera plus personne, comme ça ! »

Kim le regarda. « Jim... Espèce de bâtard... Je te hais ! » hurla-t-elle. Jim baissa les yeux sur elle, sursautant de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette poussée de rage de la part de sa copine. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Tout est de ta faute ! TU as obligé Edward à partir, tout simplement parce qu'il m'a coupé! Et il m'a fait mal parce que TU l'as distrait ! TU l'as frappé avec ta voiture ! Tu - »

« Ce n'était pas moi au volant ! »

« TU as forcé ton ami à conduire alors qu'il était ivre ! Et, TU as forcé Edward à cambrioler ta propre maison ! Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Edward serait toujours là ! »

Tout le monde regarda Jim en état de choc. Ensuite, leurs regards choqués sont devenus regards de dégoût. Jim commença à reculer, en mettant ses mains en l'air. Même Joyce, qui avait essayé de monter l'ensemble du quartier contre l'homme aux mains-ciseaux, regarda Jim avec la même expression. Soudain, l'agent Allen passa les menottes autour des poignets de Jim, mettant ses mains derrière son dos. Les yeux de Jim s'élargirent. Puis, il regarda Kim.

« C'est pas fini, Kim... Tu avais promis de ne pas le dire... Je vous reverrais, toi et ton pote monstrueux ! » cria-t-il, luttant à moitié poussé, à moitié traîné jusqu'à la voiture de police.

Lorsque Jim disparut, Kim tourna son regard vers Edward. Il l'observait lui aussi. Pour une fois, l'émotion vacillait entre eux, faiblement, mais là, tout de même.

« Kim... Tu n'aimes pas… Jim... ? » il demanda, à bout de forces.

« Non... Non, Edward, je le hais... » Elle passa un doigt dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. « Je t'aime, Edward... »

Elle se pencha et donna à l'homme brisé un baiser. Quand elle s'écarta, ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un sourire, pas le minuscule qu'il avait habitude de faire, mais un vrai sourire franc sur son visage. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

« Je t'aime... » souffla-t-il. « Je… Aime… »

« Oui, Edward, je t'aime… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent. « Au revoir… »

Le regard de Kim se troubla à nouveau, celui de Kevin également.

« Non... Edward, non... EDWARD! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! » pleura Kim. La foule autour d'elle baissa les yeux.

« Non, Edward, ne pars pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! On peut jouer à pierre, papier, ciseaux, tout ce que tu veux ! On peut aller au bowling ! On peut tailler de la glace, et des topiaires, et... Je peux même t'aider ! Ne pars pas ! » cria Kevin, des larmes glissant sur son visage.

Edward ne répondit pas. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée.

_Père, je ne regrette pas la vie que vous m'avez donnée, ni les outils dont j'ai été doué. J'ai vécu. J'ai adoré. J'ai perdu. Je suis mort pour quelqu'un que j'aime... C'est le sacrifice le plus pur et vrai..._

_Peg, tu étais comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue. Si seulement tu avais rencontré mon inventeur... Tu aurais l'aimé, et toutes ses inventions... Peut-être qu'il aurait pu aider à créer une meilleure crème pour la peau..._

_Kevin, tu étais comme un frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J'aurais voulu vous te sauver d'un voleur, j'aurais pu prouver que « Un coup dans la nuque, et c'est fini... »._

_Et Kim... Je t'aime... J'espère juste que tu ne me détestes pas pour t'avoir laissée ... Je voudrais pouvoir vivre, mais je ne te ferais rien que du mal ..._

_Tu es la meilleure…_

«Edward ! Ne meurs pas ! »

Mais il était trop tard...

oOo

C'est pourquoi, depuis, il n'a plus neigé dans le quartier…

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur (traduit) : **S'IL VOUS PLAÎT NE ME TUEZ PAS... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT...

Je pleure encore quand je lis ce que j'ai fait... Je sais, je sais, je suis une personne horrible... Mais je pensais que c'était une meilleure fin à l'époque [où je l'ai écrite]...

Non, je pense sincèrement qu'Edward devrait vivre... Alors, je suis désolée, mais c'est une belle pièce d'écriture, je suis assez fière de celle-ci, donc, si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ne devriez pas…

~ Cat's Eye

**Mot de la traductrice : **Voilà ! Ma première traduction de fiction ! :D

Bon, bien sûr, du Edward Scissorhands, hein ! Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que je voulais traduire un OS… A vrai dire, sur certaines expressions, j'ai galéré, parce que je m'y connais pas trop encore… Mais l'idée est là ! J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour traduire cette fic aussi fidèlement que possible !

Un grand merci à Cat's Eye, parce que oui, bien que cette fiction soit badante au possible, elle est juste extrêmement touchante… Oui, je sais, en tant que fan d'Eddie, je devrais vouloir l'assassiner, mais elle a fait un superbe travail d'écriture en soi et reflète vraiment Edward, ce qui je pense est très compliqué à faire… Et, original, elle a fait un Pov de Kevin ! C'est rare, personne ne fait attention à Kevin en fait x)

Bravo à Cat's Eye et merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à publier ma traduction !

Merci aussi aux francophones de m'avoir lue !

**Lien de la fiction originale ** s/5478501/1/Hit


End file.
